Road Really Less Traveled
by Hellish Kitten
Summary: Ginny has a bit of a problem, not with school or friends, but with boys. She always seams to get the roten of the bushal every time. Well her bad luck just might clear up as her and a few freinds find a mirror, and get sucked in! contains slightly graphic


Author note: As you have read in the beginning this is a slash and I don't own anything. So have fun.

"Talking."

'Thinking'

Chapter One: 'Twas the night before Christ- What the HELL? HARRY!

Ginny's P.O.V:

My mouth is hanging open I know it is, my heart is beating faster than normal, and I didn't know your eyes could actually bulge to the point where had they go any further out of their sockets they would fall out completely! Maybe I should start at the beginning. I was just sitting in the commen room reading one of my favorite muggle books, Dracula by Bram Stoker; I personally find it funny while the muggle world thinks it is horror. Ok back on track, well Hermione comes down from the girl's dormitories and asks me if I have seen ether Ron or Harry. I told her Ron said he was talking with my brother Bill with the Headmaster about him going with Bill the rest of the holiday vacation, but I hadn't seen Harry since breakfast. Of course she than asked me to check the boy's dorms for him to go down for dinner and she would get Ron and meet them in the Great Hall. Simple enough right? RONG! Oh getting up the stairs wasn't the problem, oh no being a Prefect had its benefits, and barging in on one of the boys in the dorm getting changed wasn't the problem ether, for you see only two boys from Gryffindor where still here for the Holiday and one she was related to and the other walked around in his boxers in the morning to get to the toilet from Ron's room and walked past my door in only a towel when he took a shower. So to say I haven't seen Harry in some stage of, or completely naked is a laughing mater. Yet, seeing that never prepared me for what I herd and saw in that room.

As soon as I got up the stairs I knew I should have knocked, but I just opened the door only to get the shock of my life! So here we are back at the start, staring at the sight on Harry's bed. Two boys, both in different stages of un-dress, where on top of each other, hands in different places, some under shirts, in trousers, in hair. Hands also rubbing slowly on skin and under clothes, sound came to my ears as muffled moans, wet kissing, and clothes being ruffled pounded into my ears and mixed with the sound of my heart pounding in my chest, but what really got my was who the two were. Draco MALFOY the King of Slytherin was _ON TOP_ of HARRY POTTER the Golden Boy of Gryffindor! I didn't know what to do so I did what came to mind at the time, I screamed.

END P.O.V.

"**_WHAT THE HELL!" _** Ginny screamed making both Draco and Harry bolt up in the bed. Draco quickly zipped up his pants and Harry put his glasses on, both were blushing a deep crimson and avoided her eyes. Through the jumble that was her mind at the time one sentence seemed to over come the rest, 'Whoa, Kinky!' that seemed to snap her mind. The red head stated to laugh so hard she was soon clutching her stomach, the two on the bed, now completely clothed, stared at her in a look that could only be categorized as concerned. Harry stood up from the bed and slowly walked over to Ginny, "Gin? Are you ok?" he asked slowly putting his hand on her shaking shoulder. Taking a shaky breath she nodded, "Why didn't you two tell me you were together?" She asked hurt showing in her eyes at the two, "We were going to tonight." Draco stated as he moved toward the two in the middle of the room. "What is Ron going to say?" the boys blushed yet again and Harry coughed, a big grin spread across her face "When?" "Last Quidditch match, we though we would be left alone." Harry said while blushing even darker. "You are so going to tell me some time, but now we have to go to dinner."

Dinner went with out fault and when they went off to bed both her and Hermione slept in the boy's dorms with Ron, Harry, and Draco. Full and happy they all fell asleep to dream of what they would find for them tomorrow. As Ginny drifted off she hoped her boyfriend Justin would like his gift or not, she smiled and happily sighed at the though of her longest relationship of one year with the Hufflepuff. Still smiling she snuggled under the covers more she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Un-knowing of what would come the next day.

There, done! With chapter one at least.

Comments please.


End file.
